Lullay Black Butler II (sebastian michaelis love story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: The circus has arrived in town, but it is not fun and games for our new Supreme. Attacks, not made by a human, targets special noblemen when the Noah's Ark Circus leaves town. A stranger from Elianna's past has returned suddenly and may be connected to the attacks. Can Elianna find the culprit and join forces with the stranger before the suspect attacks the Earl Phantomhive?
1. His Young Ladies, Observing

**_Lullay, Black Butler II - Noah's Ark (sebastian michaelis love story) Chapter 1 - His Young Ladies, Observing_**

**_Hello! And welcome to Lullay, Black Butler II! I'm soo excited to be writing the second installment for the Lullay Black Butler series! I hope to continue til the very end. Thank you for your support and I'll be waiting for your reviews and comments. Onward!_**

**Elianna's POV**

We all finally went back to the Phantomhive's and just in time.

Lily - It's our birthdays in two days!

Luna - I know, I'm so happy!

Eli - Uh, girls -

Lily - Eli, you tell the story all the time!

Eli - Me! Talk to the author!

Luna - Yeah! It's our turn to tell the story!

Eli - Well, just for this chapter.

Lily - Yey!

Eli - I'll be back late tomorrow night. I must report back to Madam May.

Luna - You go do that.

**Luna's POV**

Lily and I, all dressed up, me in a brown and orange dress and Lily in pink and white, sit outside in the hallways, waiting for a certain butler. The door opens and Sebastian comes out.

"Oh, well, hello there, my young ladies." He bows to us.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Sebastian." I smile.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, my ladies. I must go prepare the morning tea for my Master." We follow Mr. Sebastian to the kitchen, getting tea ready for Ciel's morning, after taking care of his cat.

* * *

><p>The beginning of the afternoon comes and after he serves Ciel his hot chocolate, Mr. Sebastian prepares to set the Dining Room for Ciel's guest tonight. Too bad we have to leave tonight with Mother, since she really wants us to spend time with her. I miss her much, but, I want to stay with the Phantomhive's.<p>

"First off," As Lily and I watch Mr. Sebastian, making mental notes, "Dish selection. Playful colors must stand out. A Herend dinnerware, which very suits a meeting about children's goods." As he holds a white dish, with greens and blues, especially around the rim. Then, he picks up a cloth and silverware, "Polish the silverware, til it gleams." As he sets it down,

"WAHH!"

"That voice..."

We all walk to the laundry room. Mr. Sebastian, opening the door,

"Mey-Rin, what is-" BUBBLES AND SOAP EVERYWHERE! Lily and I gasp of all the mess she made. She pops out,

"Sebastian! I do not understand! It says to use 30 cups of detergent and now bubbles are out of control!"

_'30?'_

"Look closely. It says 3, not 30." Mr. Sebastian says.

"AHH!" I silently giggle and Lily shakes her head. Mey-Rin, she is really silly and a scatterbrain, but, I was told to watch when intruders come, if any. Her eyes are sharp, I hear. But, why the glasses?

"Stand back." Mr. Sebastian grabs a broom and mop and starts cleaning up the floors and the bedding. Mey-Rin, in a lovely daze. He is perfect in every way. I think I can see why Eli has a crush on him; if she hasn't already. I've never seen them hug, hold hands or even kiss.

**Lily's POV**

Now, I see what has come over Eli. Mr. Sebastian is perfect in every way. He is very suited for Eli, I don't care if he is a butler.

We all go outside, Mr. Sebastian hangs the sheets up,

"That should do it, for now. Mey-Rin, you do the rest of the clean-up."

"Ye-yes sir!" I watch the bubbles fly, then I hear,

"For goodness sake, it's always when I'm busy."

"Hmm?" I ask.

"My ladies, please wait for me back in the kitchen."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>We wait for about 10 minutes,<p>

"What do you think he's doing?"

"I don't know, Lily." The door opens and it's Mr Sebastian, holding white, beautiful flowers. Luna and I gaze at it's beauty.

"Why did you make us wait instead of going with you?" I ask.

"Because, it is full of mud and dirt. I'd like you to stay clean as elegantly as you can. When it is nicer, I'll let you come next time." He smiles.

* * *

><p>"Next, I set the dining table." As he lays a crisp, clean white as snow cloth on the table. "Next, mixing snowdrops and Christmas roses to bring upon the winter days." As he cuts the stems and sets them in the middle of the table, bringing a floral feel. He leaves 3 single Christmas roses on the table. He picks two up and carefully cuts the stem and he, surprisingly, puts one rose on the right side of my hair, behind my ear and Luna's on the left.<p>

"Wow! Thank you, Mr. Sebastian." I froze,

"Yes, Thank you!" I manage to speak. He smiles,

"Anything for my ladies. I will save this one when Eli comes back." He grabs the napkins from he counter and sets it in a rose like form.

"AHH!" Luna and I look at each other and thought of exactly the same thing; Finny.

Once again, we go see what's happening now. Mr. Sebastian, Luna and I go out to the greenhouse, where Finny is suppose to be, tending the garden. Mr. Sebastian opens the door,

"Finny - Ah!" He places his left arm in front of us and his right arm up, protecting ourselves from the sudden blast of heat from the inside. "Why is it so hot?" Finny comes to us, crying,

"Sebastian! The roses were ready to bloom, so I tried to turn the stove on to see if they would bloom more!" Finny is such a kind hearted guy, but, like Mey-Rin, can also be what you call ' Space Cadet' and even though he may not look it, he is VERY strong.

"Girl, stand back. I'm getting everything out of here."

After a few minutes, Mr. Sebatian got the stove and the pot of plants outside.

"There. Now, Finny. You clean up the rest."

"Yes!" Walking to the forest, Mr. Sebastian was saying,

"What a pain." Luna and I looked at each other and looked back.

"So, do we wait for you in the kitchen again?"

**Luna's POV**

Waiting for Mr. Sebastian again in the kitchen, he comes back, holding a...pheasant?

"Finally, the most important part, is the main dish." I stand next to his right, Lily on the left. He sautés the freshly caught pheasant, with what I can smell rosemary and sage paste as he places it on the pan. "Then, I'll pair it with Grand Cru Champagne." As he grabs a bottle and smiles, as if he doing and creating everything perfectly. So, Lily and I smile too.

"**BOOM! **AHH!" We turn and smoke and debris is flying.

"Right. Baldroy, better explain yourself." As Mr. Sebastian walks to him.

"Since we have guests, I'd figure I can bring up a new menu." He smiles, dirty around face, except eyes and hair is all poofy. A big goofball, but knows a lot about firearms.

"Outside." He says to Baldroy. I look at Lily.

"I wonder how Eli's doing."

"I bet she's having a better time than us."

**Elianna's POV**

_'You got to be kidding!' _I'm in my wolf form, fighting off a big, giant rat. He growls in agony as I bite his arm and throws me in the air; roles of a Supreme...my ass. _'I bet the girls are having a better time than me.'_

**Madam May's POV**

I sit in my little cottage, drinking my tea. My door opens and I see a bloody Eli, in her wolf form. I smile, seeing she survived my rat assignment. "That's a taste of what roles will be taken as a Supreme. So, how did it go?"

**Elianna's POV**

_'I hate you.'_

* * *

><p>After a hot bath and a fresh change of clothes, tea was ready for me. I sit across from her.<p>

"Now, next assignment."

_'Already?'_

"Noah's Ark Circus is coming to town in a few months."

_'How can she see that far ahead?'_ "A circus?"

"Yes, why? Do you want another rat assignment?"

"WHAT! I didn't say anything!"

"I know, dear. Now, every time this specific group leaves, there has been attacks of the noblemen."

"Attack?"

"That's not even the problem." As she hands me the newspaper. I examine the newspaper and I see...a paw print? A really big paw print. Bigger than mine when I transform. "Some say, it's a werewolf paw."

"A werewolf?"

There you have it! Second installment of Lullay Black Butler! I hope you have fun with this adventure! Hook up on my page, Cynderella1130 on facebook to get on all the updates on stories! Also, anyone in the Milwaukee area can see me at Ponyville Ciderfest Saturday, Novmeber 8th! Keep me on your watch!


	2. His Young Ladies, Growing Up

_**Lullay, Black Butler II - Noah's Ark (sebastian michaelis love story) Chapter Two - His Young Ladies, Growing Up**_

_**Hello everyone! I hope you will have a great holiday this year! So, for those that know, I will be attending Milwaukee Animefest 2014 on February 14th and cosplaying as Chi from Chobits. I look forward to meet all of you! So, school is done for the semester! And with a new job coming hopefully it will be easier for me to write the stories. Next story I plan to write on is the Jin Kazama love story. Sorry if that chapter might be short, but I will try to make it very lengthy. And later, I will have Elianna play the violin with the song Assassin's Creed III theme by Lindsey Sterling. I will let you know when to start. And there's a point where someone will speak and it will be bold and italic at same time. It's a memory, but audio memory going on while we read what's happening in present. I hope that makes sense. Let's see...I think that's it! Onward!**_

**Elianna's POV**

I sit in the carriage, going back to the Phantomhives for the girls' birthday tomorrow evening. While heading back, I was remembering what Madam May said.

**_~flashback~_**

"A werewolf?"

"Yes," sipping her tea. "This isn't an ordinary human's work."

"And it attacks everytime the circus ark leaves town?"

"Yes. But, I believe these are not random attacks. There are special connections with the victims, but, I do not know how."

"Do you think...this can be...a work of a witch?"

"Maybe not a witch, but a warlock. And remember, you are one out of few surviving Supremes. Can this be a work of a Supreme? Possible. You have a few months to prepare and do as much research as you can for your advantage. Warlocks are prone to become werewolves, not so much with transfigurations like you. That's just how it works. But, I have said prone, there are a few handful Warlocks that can do transfigurations. And, Elianna, I'd leave your demon butler out of this."

"Yes, I under...stand? Wait...did you say...?"

"I know, Eli. That Sebastian is a demon, I can sense his aura. He is a demon, you're a witch. Your assignment. Not his involvement."

**_~present~_**

But, it's not like him and I are together. Hmm...now is not the time to think of that. I must prepare the party for my beautiful sisters.

It is the night before their birthdays. I make it to the Phantomhives and it is pitch black, no lights were on. I mean, it's 1 O'clock in the morning. I can't blame them for not wanting to stay up late for me. Before I left to see Madam May, Mother told me she would take the girls and stay at an Inn, until we find Father. She didn't like the idea that I stay at the Phantomhives, but, she didn't stop me. It is going to be really quiet since Lily and Luna won't stay here anymore.

Nothing was done to prepare for their 'birthday ball' tomorrow evening. And everyone has done so much for taking care of the girls on the months that I have been gone for Supreme training. And for Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny for watching Luna while getting Lily back from Angelia. Where has she gone anyway? I have a feeling if I find her, I find Father.

But, anyways, I don't want to bother them. I turn the big dining room lights on and there was a long table in the middle of the room. I put my hands in front of me and focus on the table. I have the perfect picture in my mind. I lift the table with my levitation spell and set it on the far side of the wall. And did the same with the chairs, but, I put them on the opposite side of the wall.

I go back outside and pick up loose branches from the trees and I can use these to make some types of writing materials. I return inside with many branches. I plan to make big banners with one saying, in big pink letters 'Happy Birthday' and the other banner ' Lily' with her letters in yellow color with te sun t be the dot on her 'I' and the grass and the sky and clouds on her side and 'Luna' with her background midnight blue and the stars and the moon in the sky. I decide to place them on the wall in front of me. Not too high or too low. I like the girls to stand next to their name and take a picture.

After the banners were made and set, I went to the kitchen and grab the white tablecloth and head back to the Dining Room.

"What are you doing?"

"Eep!" I jump, turn and see Sebastian, leaning by the banners. "I..." Still upset about the whole Matilda incident, "I'm setting up for the girls' party tomorrow evening. If it's no problem, I'd like to set their party up myself." I go to the table and straighten up the cloth on the table.

"Is, there something the matter?" Yes.

"Of course, not. Everything is just fine. Jut a little tired after my meeting with Madam May." I work on one end, while I see some of the cloth get tugged a I see it' Sebastian pulling and working on the other side. "I said I'd get it."

"Of course, My Lady." As he continues to work. I tied the cloth and he did as well.

"I think that will be it for now. What to do next?"

"I hope you don't plan on making the main dishes now at this time." He turns to look at me.

"Of course, not Sebastian. I'm an occasional ditz, but I'm not stupid."

"Of course, my Lady." He smile.

"But, there is so much to do. I must make their dresses, wrap their presents, check the RSVPs and make sure it's here at the Phantomhives and -"

"Enough!" Sebastian suddenly appears in front of me and places his index finger on my lips. "You have gone through much already. Please, Elianna. Let me take care of everything." I could feel tears riding up in my eyes, but, I push his hand away from me.

"Go do what a demon normally does. I'm not interested anymore. I use my Transmutation power to leave him in the room alone and I show up outside of my bedroom. I look back, close my eyes and sighed. I enter my room and get myself ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning comes, light flurry morning. From what it seems, ever since my grandparents died, it's always been softly snowing on the girls' birthday. I smile, knowing that they still love them. I don't care if my grandparents hate me because I'm Supreme, but, I want them to love Lily and Luna. I dress myself in a deep grass green draping skirt, put on a long sleeve light grey shirt, with small frills on the sleeves and collar and put on the same green color corset, with white trim. I brush my hair and braid it, once again, letting most of the blue to show itself. After putting on my high knee boots, I wrap my sisters' gifts and head downstairs to the kitchen to see if the other servants can help me. I open the door and Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny are there. They see me and stand side by side.<p>

"Good morning, My Lady!" I smile.

"Good morning, everyone. I need your help, for today is a special day for my sisters."

"Oh, that's right. It's your sisters' birthdays, isn't it?" asks Mey-Rin.

"Can we have a party?" as Finny holds my hands.

"Can I make them a cake?" asks Bard.

"Of course, of course. Which is why I came down to see you all to see if you can help."

"Yes, my Lady!" as they smile.

"I'm so happy. Thank you all so much."

"They are such good girls." Mey-Rin adds. "Just tell us what needs to be done." I nod my head.

"Baldroy," as I dig in my pocket and hand the piece of paper to him, "These are the girls' favorite supper dishes. Can you make them the creme de la creme, Chef?" I wink. He blushes.

"You got it!"

"Finny, I'm no sure if you've seen the dining area, but it's set a the party area. There's a table there, can you go in my room and grab the gifts and place them there? It's all wrapped already."

"Sure."

"And..." As I reach in my pocket and pick up a small bag of money. I take his hand and put it on his hand. "This will be enough, but, as an expert gardener, can you go in town and pick up the best yellow and pink roses and decorate the room with them? Pink is Lily's favorite color and yellow is Luna's favorite color."

"You got it!"

"Mey-Rin, can you come with me to the boutique to help pick fabric out? I plan to make the girls' dresses for tonight. You have keen eyes; I'm sure you can tell what is the best."

"I'll do my best!"

"Alright, let's go!"

"Wait!" halts Finny.

"Ah! What is it, Finny?"

"What about Sebastian? Is there anything specific you want him to do?" I stood still, my smile disappearing,

"Not at all. He's busy attending to the Lord Phantomhive. Leave him be. Understand?"

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

><p>It's the late afternoon. The room is covered in pink and yellow roses, the grand mea is close to completion and the finishing touches is near for the girls' dresses.<p>

"Happy birthday, girls!"

"Hee hee! You said that already, Eli." smiles Luna.

"I know, I know. I just can't help myself." I squeeze her really tightly.

"Can we put on our dresses now?" asks Lily. I smile.

"Of course." I walk towards the window and guests start to arrive.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." My Young Master and I bow to the party guests. I rise up and I see Eli by the window and smile. She always has a smile that would melt the ice away and shun away the darkness. 'God as answered me' is the meaning to her name; funny since she is Supreme working with powers of Hell. After she left me alone, I took liberty to go all of the guests m that everything is at the Phantomhive Manor. Eli walks away, not ever noticing me.

"Sebastian, what is it?"

"It's nothing, my Lord."

"You know, Sebastian, if you ever did what you did, Eli wouldn't be like this. Therefore, this is an Order."

**Lily's POV**

"Wow! This is so beautiful!" My dress is pink and has short puff sleeves and it's poofy and goes down pass my knees. wear white tights black buckle shoes. My hair is brush and French braid, but bangs still hang on my side of my head. Luna is exactly the same, but yellow dress.

"How does it feel? Should I make your buckle shoe tighter?" asks Mey-Rin.

"No, thanks. They feel good." says Luna.

"Me too." I say.

"Girls." I look at Eli and so did Luna. Eli comes to us, with little boxes. "You girls mean the world to me. I would die for you two. I love you two so much," as she lowers to our height. And she smiles. "Promise there is nobody so lovely, that can take me away from you."

"You promise?" I ask, hugging her around her waist and Luna hugs her around her neck.

"Yes." she hands us a white box. "I found these during my training at the Coven." I open the box, and it's a bracelet with pink pearls.

"Ooh! These are so pretty!"

"I love it, Eli!" Luna has yellow pearls. We put them on and a knock comes.

"Oh, come in." says Mey-Rin. Opening the door, was Ciel.

"Are the Guests of Honor ready?"

**Elianna's POV**

After I change into a lavender, formal Toilette de Soiree **(or evening dress) **we make it to closed double doors and I stand next to Lily and Ciel is standing between the girls, holding their hands. Mey-Rin went back to the kitchen to get the cake ready. Ciel opens the door,

"Happy birthday, my beautiful ladies." says my Mother. The light grew lighter and everyone, even some noblemen and ladies from London have come, with smiles on their faces. Even Madam May, Doctor Peterson and my Mother's parents were here too.

"I present to you all, tonight's Guests of Honors." Ciel announces. The girls' eyes were wide and they sparkle like the stars were locked in their eyes. Smiles, I don't know how wide they can get. They walk to the crowd, all eyes on them. After everything, they deserve to have some peace. The crowd were speaking so lovely of them. I'm so happy.

* * *

><p>A few minutes of mingling, Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin appear, with the cake...a cake that's fit for a royal wedding. It was five cakes top together, getting smaller by the top and had a little silver figurine, the same design as the one Sebastian carved on the curry bun.<p>

"Wow! That cake is so lovely! And it's baby blue frosting too!" says Luna. It's baby blue frosting with white snowflakes all around. Sebastian walks to them,

"My young ladies. Many months have gone by since you first came to the Phantomhives. And yet, everyday, I see you grow from little girls to young ladies. And-"

"May your wishes come strong and alive." Being interrupted by...

"The real Tanaka!" says Finny, all excited. "It's been ages!" Well...Tanaka.

"Many blessings and more dreams to come. Your loved ones are here to guide you. Celebrating another year of maturing is a fun, yet nervous experience. But, smart, young ladies like you shall be surrounded by your loved ones and friends alike." He bows in front of them. "So, I will end by saying Happy Birthday, Lily and Happy Birthday, Luna." We all clap in Real Tanaka's speech before...he 'deflates' back to Tanaka. Lizzy bends to their level.

"Everyone has gathered here for your birthdays. It's all thanks to your big sister for planning this surprise party." They turn to me, wide eyes. I smile, nodding. My mother, hands me HIS violin. I play the violin ever since the girls were born. I played it normally, but, since I lost my grandparents, I only play it on the girls' birthday. But, I hope to play it more often again.

**~start music  
><strong>

I start off,

"Ahh, ahh, . Ah, ah, ahh ah ha. Ah Ahh," Then, I string the violin, closing my eyes and putting myself in my world. Feeling my sadness, since my father is not here. But, anger, rage, a fighting spirit rises out of everything that has happen. Specifically with the coming to the Phantomhives. Almost being sent to Hell for my whole eternity and knowing everything can be lost. A fighting spirit, hope, coverage, can be born. My sisters, I can - no. I WILL fight. For them. Things are not at ease now. We can not rest. Train is what I must do. My judgment is MINE to have. My soul to be fulfilled. Love? Hehe, only my sisters deserve love now. "Ahh, ah ahh ha. Ah, ahh ah, ha."

Applause rise from the guests, the Phantomhive household, but the biggest applause and importantly, my sisters. I have to when I play I put myself in my own world, to give the vilin the feel that I need it to feel.

* * *

><p>The night grew longer. My sisters want to see The Night Lights of London <strong>(idk if that's a real thing. its like one of those Christmas light show towns and neighborhoods do) <strong>I was too tired still after all that has happen. So, Ciel, Lizzy and everyone that was still here went with them. I did the clean up, put away the left overs and carried all of their opened presents to their rooms. They are coming back tomorrow anyways. And, to Lizzy's request, to leave the decorations up for at least a week.

"Woo. Wow." I finally make it to my room and close the door. I sit on the bed, taking my boots off. "Maybe I should just go to bed like this."

"Or I can take it off."

"HUH!?" I see Sebastian, leaning against the wall, without his black tailcoat, by an open window. I stand, going away from the bed, "What the hell do you want?" His eyes turns into the demon like eyes.

"Fulfilling another of my Master's orders. But, this order, I plan on enjoying." My eyes widen.

"WHAT!?" Oh no.

**Sebastian's POV**

I walk towards Eli, her walking backwards towards the wall, remembering what my Master said.

**~flashback / vocal~**

_**"Therefore, this is an Order. The girls want to see The Night Lights of London. I plan to let everyone go. So, that should give some 'privacy' for you and Eli to work things out."**_

**~end flashback~**

I smile, my fangs showing. Her back hits the wall, where my contract symbol appears on the wall at that same time. Two small beams appear, one of each tie her wrists and held them above her hands and two other small beams appear and spread her legs.

"What are you doing?!" She's terrified.

"I'm not repeating myself, but I am making you mine, my Mate."

**Elianna's POV**

This isn't happening! This isn't happening!

Dun Dun Dun!


End file.
